marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Andreas von Strucker (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Fenris, Swordsman, Baron Strucker, Andy | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , ; formerly , , , Strikeforce, , | Relatives = Wolfgang von Strucker (Baron Strucker, father), Elsbeth von Strucker (stepmother, deceased), Andrea von Strucker (fraternal twin, deceased), Werner von Strucker (half-brother, deceased), Jan (brother-in-law; deceased), Andrea von Strucker (clone of sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Club Fenris, Manhattan, New York City; formerly Madripoor; Hydra Island | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Madripoorian | Citizenship2 = Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, club owner; former licensed superhero, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant experimented on in the womb by the Nazi scientist Arnim Zola. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Romita, Jr. | First = Uncanny X-Men #194 | HistoryText = Origin Andreas von Strucker and his twin sister Andrea were the children of Nazi supremacist Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who saw great potential in their future. While still in-utero, the children were bio-engineered by Dr. Arnim Zola to have superpowers, using the X-Gene with each gaining the ability to fly and fire beams of concentrated plasma as long as they were in physical contact, usually accomplished by holding hands. Fenris Twins Now known as the Fenris Twins. Like their father, the twins are white supremacists, have great sympathy for the Nazi agenda, and strive for the Fourth Reich. The two came into conflict with the X-Men. While on safari, Storm interrupted Andreas' attempted assault on a native woman in Africa. Andrea retaliated for Storm's humiliation of her brother by shooting her in the head and leaving her to die. The Strucker twins despise Magneto for his role in their father's seeming death some years after World War II. They conducted acts of terrorism and finally attacked Magneto during his trial in Paris by the International Court of Justice for his crimes against humanity. The X-Men foiled their assassination attempt, but Fenris managed to escape by allowing themselves to be swept into the old city sewers. Upstarts They would later join of group of mutant millionaire supervillains known as the Upstarts, led by the telepathic Gamesmaster, until they were defeated by X-Factor. The twins tried to acquire Omega Red for the Upstarts but failed. At the end of the Upstarts competition, The twins ultimately met their match when they tried to kill Wolfsbane, the former New Mutant. Along with her new X-Factor teammates, Wolfsbane easily beat the twins. But resurfaced against X-Force. Assembly of Evil The twins joined the Assembly of Evil. The Assembly confronted a small contingent of Avengers who were holding a press conference regarding the "Acts of Vengeance." The Avengers defeated the Assembly with the help of Cloak and Dagger, who had only agreed to join the villains so they could foil their plans. The Assembly was remanded to custody and the various members have never since banded together again. Madripoor Fenris living in Madripoor met with Matsu'o Tsurayaba, the new leader of the Hand. Black Widow was sent to investigate the meeting taking place on a yacht docked at the harbor. Working with Wolverine they infiltrated the yacht and take out the gangsters, but find out they are impostors: the real meeting took place somewhere else in the meantime. Excalibur The twins traveled to the UK where they blackmailed Mesmero into using his powers for them. He took control of Excalibur to attack Fenris. Kitty Pryde was training as a cheerleader close by and left in the middle of the routine to help her team. After some debating the other girls decide to help in effect it is they and their hockey sticks that take out Fenris. Crime Lords The twins joined a conference of powerful criminal leaders who intended to divide up the empire left by the fallen Kingpin. Among the members of the conference were Slug, Hammerhead, Tombstone and their sibling Werner von Strucker. The twins did not believe Werner was actually their sibling. This, and other arguments, caused the conference to degenerate into a shouting, shooting and blasting match. Fenris attempted to kill Hammerhead but he was rescued. Their sibling is soon after killed by their father, who had attended the conference disguised as the assistant to Werner. Fenris joined a group of villains as they battled the Canadian superhero team Alpha Flight Still on the hunt for Magneto the twin's search leads them into confrontation with Generation X. They find Magneto's son Quicksilver and plan to kill him in a revenge attempt against Magneto. Kraken On Hydra Island, Andrea was bored with the peaceful island and wish for some excitement. This changed when Kraken came to visit. The Strucker twins reacted and joined forces, only for their father to stop them, stating that Kraken is an old friend. Momentary Princess Jean-Luc sent his foster son, Gambit to Leipzig. Famous archaeologist Sekmeht Conoway and Fenris also hunted for the Momentary Princess, but while they all fought, the Princess disappeared again. Citizen V The twins resurfaced where they were seen working with their father. They fought Citizen V, the leader of the Thunderbolts though Andrea discovers that he is actually Baron Helmut Zemo. Having been decapitated by Scourge under orders of Henry Peter Gyrich, Zemo had survived when Techno, to Zemo's own surprise, transferred Zemo's mind into the comatose body of the second Citizen V, John Watkins III. Zemo quickly killed Andrea to keep her from telling anyone his secret. Thunderbolts Baron Zemo employed Zebediah Killgrave, the Purple Man, to train Andreas as the new Swordsman. While receiving his training from Killgrave, Andreas was given a leather strap made from his sister's skin which he used as the grip on his sword to harness his powers. As part of Killgrave's manipulations, Strucker was made to act the hero, even appearing to aid the Thunderbolts by saving Songbird from Killgrave's sick games. However, he showed his true alliances at last, stabbing both Atlas and Mach IV. When the Purple Man was eventually defeated by the Thunderbolts, Andreas was confronted by Zemo, who revealed himself as the mastermind behind his training. Civil War Despite this revelation, Andreas stayed with the group. He continued his activities with the team even after their transformation into a government-sanctioned organization during the 50-State Initiative. Secret Invasion When Norman Osborn was made leader of the new Thunderbolts, he attempted to give the team a new image in the public eye as a legitimate hero organization despite having an all-villain lineup. While active on this squad, Andreas was seemingly re-united with his deceased sister Andrea, who claimed to have been resurrected by Arnim Zola's cloning process. The two began a physical relationship while Osborn became suspicious of how quickly Zola was able to create her. She was initially feared to be a Skrull, but when Moonstone attempted to cut a deal with her for part of the conquered planet, she attacked Moonstone. Preparing to finish off Moonstone, she was stabbed from behind by Bullseye. It was confirmed that she was not a Skrull. When the Skrulls launched a full-scale attack against Earth, the Thunderbolts were among the combatants present during the final push in Central Park, with Norman Osborn landing the killing blow against their queen, Veranke. Dark Reign After he was promoted as the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Osborn announced that he would dismantle the current Thunderbolts program. While overseeing the shutdown of Thunderbolts Mountain, an irate Swordsman confronted Norman, who seized his sword and murdered him in a psychotic tantrum. Return Several years later, Andreas returned to the world of the living along with his sister, and opened a club for villains named the Club Fenris. When questioned about their demise, the siblings had stated that their father "took care of that." | Powers = Sympathetic Bio-Blasting: As a result of in utero genetic engineering, Andreas and his twin sister Andrea could project bio-energy discharges, but only when they had physical contact with each other. Andreas could generate plasma-based concussive force blasts, while Andrea could generate disintegration beams. His blasts can knock the Manhattan power-grid offline. * Post-mortem Bio-Blasting: As Swordsman, Andreas's sword hilt was wrapped with his late twin sister's tanned skin. This allowed him to continue accessing his bio-blast, releasing powerful bio-electric blasts of concussive force through that sword. | Abilities = Fencing: Andreas is a superb athlete and an excellent unarmed combatant. He was a master of bladed weapons, most notably all forms of the sword. He was trained by his father and the best instructors in the world. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Contact with his Sibling: His powers only work when in contact with his sister's skin. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various bladed weapons dipped in liquid Adamantium. One sword is wire-detachable for use as a grappling hook. The strap of his sisters skin is mounted onto the hilt of a blade for use of his power. | Notes = * Andreas has been involved in the BDSM community and is inferred to have been abusive towards his partners while engaging in such acts. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Twins Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Collaboration Category:Fencing Category:Arnim Zola Experiment Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Strucker Family Category:Germans Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths) Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Adamantium